An electrical relay provided with a slider that is arranged parallel to a base plane of the electrical relay is known, for example, from EP 1 244 127 A2. In this electrical relay, the slider is in the form of a substantially rectangular plate and transmits movement of an armature to a contact system of the electrical relay. The armature is arranged adjacent one end of the slider and the contact system is arranged adjacent an opposite end of the slider. The armature engages with a recess in the slider via an armature projection, so that movement of the armature is converted directly into horizontal movement of the slider.
In a monostable electrical relay, the contact system consists, for example, of a fixed spring contact and a moveable spring contact. When a magnetic system of the electrical relay is excited, the moveable spring contact is moved by the slider from an open position toward the fixed spring contact into a closed position, as a result of the armature being drawn toward a coil of the magnetic system. When the magnetic system of the electrical relay is unexcited, the position of the armature is restored thereby moving the slider such that the moveable spring contact is drawn away from the fixed spring contact and back into the open position. A restoring force inherent to the moveable spring contact causes it to rapidly return to the open position. However, if the moveable spring contact is welded to the fixed spring contact relatively frequently, when the slider returns the moveable spring contact to the open position, as a result of the force of the armature, the moveable spring contact remains welded to the fixed spring contact, so the functioning of the electrical relay is impaired.
Bistable electrical relays or magnetic systems comprising a substantially H-shaped armature are known, for example, from DE 197 15 261 C1 and DE 93 20 696 U1. In contrast to the monostable electrical relay, the bistable electrical relay alternates between two switching positions by reversing the polarity of a magnetic system. The magnetic system provides force for both switching directions, so force is applied to the moveable spring contact of the electrical relay not only on closing but also on opening. This is especially advantageous in relation to the tearing of welds occurring during the electrical service life of the electrical relay.
Additionally, it is known to fixedly enclose an end of a moveable spring contact that is remote from a base of the electrical relay in a slot in a slider in order to tear welds on opening. FIG. 1 shows an example of such an electrical relay according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the electrical relay comprises a slider 2 that is moved horizontal to a base plane 1 that is defined by a base plate of a base 4 of the electrical relay. An end of a moveable spring contact 3 that is remote from the base plane 1 is fixedly enclosed in a slotted recess 5 in a slider 2. In a monostable electrical relay, on welding, the restoring force of an armature 6 is applied to the moveable spring contact 3 once the magnetic system has been unexcited. As the armature 6 and the slider 2 are fixedly connected to the moveable spring contact 3, there is available for the purposes of opening the moveable spring contact 3 from a fixed spring contact 11, a uniform, relatively low restoring force which in many cases is insufficient to tear the weld and to open the moveable spring contact 3. This situation is also problematic in a bistable magnetic system, as the armature is fixed and does not enter a region in which a considerable opening force is applied, as is known, until an end of the armature movement.